garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield's Fun Fest
Garfield's Fun Fest 'is the second Straight-to-DVD film of the Garfield franchrise. Jon Arbuckle was notably absent for an hour from the movie, and was only a cameo appearance character in the beginning, making Garfield's Fun Fest the movie to have the most smallest role of Jon Arbuckle. Almost every character, scenery, running gag, and background reappears in the movie, except the Reality World. It borrows the story plotline from Around The World In 80 Days and numerous parodies. Parodies *James Bond (Garfield's poses) *The Wizard of Oz (in Garfield's poses) *Lady and the Tramp (Garfield's poses) *Tarzan the Ape Man (Garfield's poses) *Titanic (Garfield's poses) *Frankenstein (Garfield's poses) *Gone with the Wind (Garfield's poses) *Rocky (Garfield's poses) *You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog, along with Elvis Presley (referenced by Odie in the middle of the movie) *The Fugitive (Same music from the soundtrack is playing when Odie and Garfield are climbing the mountain) *The Legend of Zorro (Odie references it) Garfield is reminded several times that Fun Fest is coming up. Garfield isn't worried, and believes he'll win again, because he always won the Fun Fest 29 times, and the 30th Annual Fun Fest is to come on Tuesday Night. However, Arlene is tired of the same old routine she is always on with Garfield, and this time, she wants Tango-Dancing. Later, a mysterious stranger named Ramone comes, and he is introduced a cheesy-accent Mexican cat. When Garfield does his usual comedy routine, the audience boos him because without Arlene, he couldn't pull his act. However, after Garfield leaves Arlene, he realizes that he has lost all his hope, and he thinks he has no humor left. With Odie and the help of a storybook (later to reveal it was fictional as a story), they travel to the Mysterious Forest of Humor to drink the legendary funny water, which was the dedication and the infamous praising of the creator of humor technology, Freddy Frog. Freddy helps Garfield become explained that funny water does not exist, and that he had just had to believe in himself, and there was no need to come of the forest with Odie. Taking back a wooden airplane to fly back to the Comic Studios, they crash into the floor, and see Ramone hosting as the MC, and now he has made Arlene suffer a nausecous-dizzy spin in the Tango Dance. Garfield puts himself forward and puts on the Mexican- Dancing Tango costume, and battles Ramone. Ramone and Garfield battle each other in the Fun Fest, and Ramone is actually to be revealed as a cyborg. However, Garfield finally turns the tables on the cyborg imposter by pulling his head off, and it is now revealed that Nermal was actually controlling a robot called Ramone to cheat on the Fun Fest(Garfield said earlier in the film that Nermal was to young to compete in the Fun Fest). Garfield is numbered the Winner, and continues his dancing of tango with Arlene, continuing his legend of his success in his own life and Cartoon World. The film ends with Nermal trying to come up with another plan to win next year's Fun Fest, but Odie is negotiated and very angry with his plans to steal the trophy. The film ends with Freddy flying his wooden airplane over the Comic Studio. Quotes Garfield: Nermal?!'' Arlene: Nermal?! Audience: (shocked) Nermal?! ''Nermal:(in a phony French accent) ''Who is zis' Nermal of which you speak.' Trivia/Goofs * Jon said he's been doing the dance routine since 1978. 1978 was the year the comic strip Garfield was first published, and that it is the 30th Annual Fun Fest, confirming that the film does take place in the year 2008. * Garfield at the beginning parodies James Bond(even says the phrase ``Bond, James Bond), Tarzan, Frankenstein, Lady and the'' Tramp, and The Wizard of Oz (Garfield portraying Dorothy saying I don't think we're in Kansas anymore) and (Arlene portrayed as Toto the dog wearing a dog-like bead) * The superman we saw from Garfield Gets Real is seen in the Comic Studios posing for Fun Fest. * One of the people you see at the Fun Fest audience is the slogan-man with a angry face in the middle that was in the 2000s Garfield shopping Internet chanel that is formely canceled. He's wearing a green shirt near a orange-haired citizen. * In the movie, Garfield does not understand the fully meaning of humor. However, he had taught pupils studying cartoons of how the technology of funny was developed in the Season 2 Garfield and Friends episode How To Be Funny. Category:Movies Category:Home Entertainment